DESCRIPTION: A nuclear matrix protein D-2 that is only present in rat prostate cancer and is not found in normal tissue is the subject of this application. D-2 specific antibodies have been generated. Part of the proposal will include the isolation of monoclonal antibodies to D-2. The cDNA encoding the protein will be cloned. The possible functions of D-2 will be analyzed and its expression in human prostate cancer will be examined.